The Stars are Shining Tonight
by Xin0Lan
Summary: The seriousness of Sherlock's truthful answer pained John deeply. "What IS there to say in response to an answer like that?" Nothing. What COULD he say at all? Neither gave way to emotions. Can Be Read Alone: COMPANION ONE-SHOT to WATCHING OVER EACH OTHER Chapter 18 (Some Chocolate and Stars Tonight) ABSOLUTELY NO slash, vulgarity, or hinted subtext!


**(A-N:** The next chapter of Watching Over Each Other is posted which relates to this story. It is under the title of- Some Chocolate and Stars.)

* * *

**The Stars Are Shining Tonight**

* * *

It wasn't normal at all for Sherlock to be out at night especially if it was non-case related, but there he was as so. Times change and so did he. Sherlock, John, Mary, and Molly were out in the evening taking a stroll around the park and enjoying the cool breeze that blew every now and then on the pleasant spring night.

_It had been nearly five months since Sherlock admitted to being actually human and actually having feelings, especially in expressing them for a particular lady. John and Mary had been pushing and prodding for the stubborn man for quite a long time to stop denying what was ever so obvious to everyone but himself. Even Anderson and Donovan saw through his masquerade. Ever since his public declaration of pursuing a courtship with Molly Hooper, things oddly enough were turning up better and better for him. He couldn't help but feel this was the doing of the Watsons in conjunction with his brother's meddling, in any case, he secretly didn't mind it at all._

Tonight, at the insistence of the women, the foursome found themselves occupying themselves with something more beneficial than the telly or twiddling thumbs. Molly and Mary fell in step behind the men who were discussing the latest case about a bank robbery. According to John, the case was interesting enough for Sherlock simply because it defied all the usual trademarks of bank robberies. Mary smiled at the sight of her two favourite men chatting as if John had never married her, she actually and honestly didn't mind it that way. John was a good and loyal husband, but he was also a very loyal friend to Sherlock.

Molly was wasn't a love-struck teenage girl, but she did enjoy spending time with Sherlock. Conducting experiment together at the morgue was her personal favourite 'date night' activities. He had adamantly refused to be called her "boyfriend" claiming a strong loathing of the word for some unknown reasons, but that didn't bother Molly a bit. It only made for an issue for introducing each other when the unavoidable topic came up. _It was five months already, yet they would still be stopped at random with people asking the obvious!_

* * *

_"So are you two together, you know, like official?" one would ask the two walking hand in hand.  
_

_"Together? Just what kind of 'together' do you mean? 'Together' has a variety of meanings including a complex vernacular sense. It would help if you would be more specific," the walking dictionary would comment sarcastically which always earned him a sharp jab in the ribs from his pathologist.  
_

_At that point, the other person would become flustered and stumble his or her way through a second attempt at the question. It would often end with, "Well, what I mean is, are you seeing her, like as in dating? Courting? Going out?"_

_"No, I am not seeing her. She is seeing me," he would answer with a devious smile curled in his lips, earning him another jab, "However if you are referring to our being together frequently and habitually sharing meals or leisure time together, then yes. We are in fact, much to your surprise, are actually dating. Frankly though, I am not surprised by your lack of producing a sufficient question give your state of being, such as..."_

* * *

John and Sherlock climbed the hill then out of the blue he asked as they reached the apex, "It's a very nice night. Cool breeze and all. Can you see the stars shinning brightly tonight?"

Sherlock looked at his shoes and said plainly without the slightest sort of any emotional tinge in his voice simply, "Not any more, but I could three days ago."

The seriousness of Sherlock's truthful answer pained him to think, "What is there to say in response to an answer like that?"

_Nothing._

Neither gave way to emotions. They just stood side by side without saying anything for a long time. Contemplating the deeper things of life. Contemplating every single point in their lives that led to them standing on this hill on this very night where the stars shone like diamonds on a black velvet curtain.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Sherlock tapped John's arm bringing the man out of his deep thoughts.

"Let's go." He said said softly as he unfolded his red-tipped white Excalibur letting it hit the grass with a muffled thud, "Speak of this to no one John, to no one. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course Sherlock, I promise." John positioned himself on the left side of the cane and led them down the hill to rejoin Mary and Molly. They were probably engrossed in admiring the sporadic patches of flowers decorating the park. The ladies saw them coming down and greeted them at the foot of the hill with a hug. Molly took over John's place next to Sherlock.

"Do you want to finish the circle around the park or head home? It's getting late." Mary asked to no one in particular, she knew better than to ask what happened on the hilltop directly. In truth, neither women were looking at flowers. They were watching intently the private conversation and could only speculate.

"We'll walk still," Sherlock answered sharply whilst quickening his pace.

Molly fell into step two strides later. The brisk pace quickly put them several steps ahead of the Watsons who were sauntering slowly hand in hand.

"Is everything alright? You seem unsettled. Do you want to tell me?" Molly sensed his negative energy emanating from his mannerism, particularly his stiff and quick walking.

"Yes. Perfectly fine," he lied despite knowing it was a futile attempt.

Molly placed her hands over both of his, forcing him to stop walking, "Sherlock, don't do this. We've had this discussion before, remember? If something is the matter, we tell each other not just keeping it to ourselves. Please? Say what you're feeling."

"All right. You win." He freed his right hand from her firm grip and continued walking, then unexpectedly he stopped and faced her, "Molly, the stars."

"Yes, the stars, what about them?"

"They are not there for me any more, Molly" Sherlock fiddle with grooves of the grip on Excalibur, he didn't know what else to say. Like John, Molly didn't know what to say in response so they continued walking silently.

Finally she thought of something, "Sherlock, would you like me to tell you about them tonight?"

He nodded. "Always. Every night."

It didn't matter if he physically couldn't see them any longer, so as long as Molly described them to him. Stars and the solar system were never his particular favourites, but he did enjoy them and still wanted to.

* * *

**A-N: I saw these words written from someone in the Retinitis Pigmentosa (inherited degeneration of the cones/rods causing tunnel vision then complete blindness) support group today: **"I think I just realised for the first time last night that as I look into to the dark sky that I could no long see the stars." 

**Have you ever thought about it? Not being able to see the moon or stars at all - and not just because the clouds are covering them or too much light from the buildings. **

**My two multi-chapter stories focusing on Sherlock's increasing blindness whilst still solving crimes stems from my relative who has that condition, I must admit the progressiveness of his failing eyesight does scare me some - even though it shouldn't I know. (Does that even make sense?)**

* * *

Thank you to the ones who left guest comment as I can't message them.

''You Have Always Counted'' has been updated.


End file.
